dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
The Joker (real name unknown) also known as John Doe III, is one of Batman's greatest enemies. A deadly and dangerous psychopath, the Joker quickly became one of Gotham's greatest crime lords, leading a decades long conflict against the Gotham City Police Department and Batman himself. Biography Gotham's War on Crime Meeting Harleen Quinzell King and Queen of Gotham Return to Arkham Injustice War With the death of Batman, his identity as billionaire Bruce Wayne is revealed. Regaining Power Betrayed by Harley Powers and Abilities Powers After his exposure to an Ace Chemicals vat of powerful chemicals, the Joker's body was permanently altered and disfigured. However, alongside his physical changes, the Joker discovered several 'positive' abilities the chemicals had given him: * Toxin/Poison Resistance: '''Joker is immune to virtually any toxin or poisonous substance. * '''Pain Suppression: '''After falling into the vat of chemicals, all of the Joker's nerve endings were scorched, leaving him unable to feel physical pain ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''As well as scorching his nerve ending and permanently bleaching his skin white, the Joker's skin became more susceptible to physical damage. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: Joker is an extremely intelligent and formidable genius, and by the events of the Injustice War, had extended his intellect into tactical, strategic, deception, manipulative, leadership, and intimidation skills. He had been able to go toe-to-toe with the tactical and detective genius Batman for years in Gotham City, despite being defeated and apprehended by him numerous times. ** Expert Leader: Joker, as one of Gotham City's most notorious crime bosses (and often referred to by the Joker Gang as the criminal "King of Gotham City"), was known for his powerful and charismatic leadership, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his numerous henchmen around the City and beyond. His leadership inspired Gotham's downtrodden especially, as Batman and the GCPD came to discover from the hundreds of background checks on those they detained who aided him. ** Master Tactician: Joker, much like his arch-nemesis Batman, is an immensely formidable genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself, due to him being completely unpredictable. Hence, Joker was able to go toe-to-toe with and torment the tactical and detective genius Batman for years, and despite the fact that Batman managed to capture him several times, he was still able to briefly somewhat gain the upper hand against his archnemesis by finally managing to trap and murder Batman's protegé Jason Todd (the current Robin at that time, before he was brought back to life), before he was yet again captured and sent to Arkham Asylum. ** Master Deceiver: ** Master Manipulator: Joker is an expert psychologically and emotionally manipulating other people, and getting into their heads. He was able to slowly turn Dr. Harleen Quinzel, then a young brilliant psychiatrist, into a homicidal maniac like himself, now known as the reformed criminal Harley Quinn. ** This is one of the Joker's most effective weapons, as it especially aides him in gaining followers in his many loyal 'cult members' known as the Joker Gang (who haven't hesitated to break their leader out of Arkham Asylum), but is also useful for carrying out mental torture (notably his kidnapping and killing of Jason Todd). ** Indomitable Will: The Joker has displayed a strong level of will, including free will, never stopping him from carrying out his plans. However this will is a result of his own insanity or his frame of mind, and would keep him from being able to wield a Green Lantern Ring. As many, including Batman would say, the Joker doesn't actually know what's right and what's wrong, and only making more normal looking decisions based on what would produce the better outcome for himself or his plans. Relationships Family * Harley Quinn - Psychiatrist turned Victim, "Wife" and former Partner-in-Crime. Allies * Joker Gang - Henchmen ** Bud and Lou ** Lefty ** Righty ** Smirk ** Wisecracker ** Giggle ** Toybox ** Pygmy ** Twist Enemies * Task Force X ** Deadshot * Justice League ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Superman ** Cyborg ** Aquaman ** Martian Manhunter ** Green Lantern Category:Humans Category:Batman (film) Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Joker and Harley: King and Queen Characters Category:Gotham Residents Category:Casted Characters